Verfolge Mich
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Verfolge Mich (German) means Haunt Me. "So haunt me!"- was his wish until he takes in his last breath of air in the living world.


**Verfolge Mich**

Through the dilapidated grey door he stepped, Lance Corporal Levi found himself looking up at the skies of spring and straight ahead of him was a shady oak tree; a blanket laid under it, inviting him for a rest. And so in his usual calm gait, he went.

Levi whistled and the birds sang a song in reply, he looked behind the tree and there sat a glittering lake. Afar, he saw a lady figure twirling. She was dressed in a flowy white gown that reached her ankles, hair gold like the sun and there she was pivoting and pivoting en pointe. The swans trailed behind her, butterflies danced with her.

She was heavenly to look at.

Levi smiled as his legs brought him standing. He reached out to her. Step after step, he still felt a great distance between him and the dancer.

Blue eyes trailed her twirling figure. Levi tried his best to capture her face but her movements were too light- too fast. The sight was beautiful but oddly wrong it seemed. He peeled his eyes off her flying copper blonde hair and moved to her feet and all things heavenly fled his mind.

How was it possible for the dancer to spin on water?

Was she magical?

He looked up again and now, the distance between them was negligible.

Her orange sunshine-kissed hair covered her eyes, lips pale and dry.

_"Heichou..."_

Came her soft breath.

Levi shot up from bed, it was still dark outside and cold sweat prickled down his back. His breathing hitched and the captain stalked off to the bathroom for a washing of his face.

Lance Corporal Levi never had any dreams alike until that day he lost her.

* * *

The bartender served the remains of brandy from the bottle to Levi.

"Corporal, this'll be the last one. Get home safe aight'," The man saluted him, "This' on the house."

Levi nodded as he twirled the golden brown liquid in his glass.

_"Heichou..."_

With clenched jaw, he chugged it all down and made his way back to the quarters.

* * *

The piping hot coffee was in his hands, heat slowing seeping through porcelain; warming his cold palms. Levi could see his reflection from the dark liquid as he takes in the aroma. It was a quiet night and there wasn't a need for coffee to re-energize. But there he was, standing alone by the kitchen window with a hot cup of coffee in his hands.

_"Heichou..."_

There was her murmur again.

His heart continued beating rhythmically as he sips his coffee.

* * *

Levi hasn't been sleeping and the dark circles below his eyes was an outright giveaway. The captain sat at the foot of his bed, staring into nothingness.

_"Heichou..."_

Her hot whisper hovered his nape, tingling down his spine. Petra never played mind games as far as Levi knew.

Petra was in the still air along the corridors, Petra was next to him in bed, Petra was humming in his bathroom, Petra was sweeping the hall room, Petra was attending to the stallions, Petra was training at the field.

Petra was everywhere.

Petra was dead.

Her hair was a dull shine, her lips pale and dry whenever he sees her.

Never her eyes, Levi never sees those golden eyes.

* * *

Levi yearns for her appearance and one late night, there she stood- in front of him- just like in the dream.

_"Heichou…"_

Voice sad and gentle like those of a broken angel.

He sees her now and God damn it; Petra was nothing but an illusion. There, Levi knelt on the dirty ground of the study.

He laughed forcefully.

"Strongest? What strongest?" Nails dug deep into his skin, "When you can't even remember those eyes…"

* * *

"Petra Ral, do not rest in peace as long as I am alive. Haunt me. Be with me always. Take any form, drive me mad but never leave me in this hell alone where I cannot even remember you."

He says to the mirror.

_"Heichou..."_

Levi's lips curved up.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! This whole drabble, especially the final dialogue of Levi's was inspired by our Byronic hero- Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and favorites are utmost welcomed! **_

_**Have a great day!**_

_**Extra note: To the guest reviewer, thanks for the grammar correction for the title! I'm not really sure which is correct but since your mother tongue is German, I shall take your word for it! Though I removed the review since it doesn't really say anything about the content of the story except for the title of it. Anyhow, thanks a bunch! I appreciate it!  
**_


End file.
